


you've got a one track mind (that is never gonna stop)

by CowardlyCode



Category: No Fandom, crusaderverse (oc fandom)
Genre: F/M, also cowboy is skeptical for Reasons?, beforehand everyone witnessed cici get her ass beat like a week straighy, believe it or not this isnt terribly explicit, so theyre like 'oh god is she gonna get her shit kicked in again, uuuhhh sexy makeouts i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyCode/pseuds/CowardlyCode
Summary: "Where are we even going to pick this up? Fuck me into the pavement, or something?""Was that not the original plan?"





	you've got a one track mind (that is never gonna stop)

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooooo this is oc work, characters belong to my friends

It starts with bright yellow flashes whipping in and out through the darkness, illuminating the night sky with every swing - attached to a large silhouette responsible for such, hidden eyes steadily trained on a lithe figure attempting to dodge and weave away from every strike thrown in her direction.  
45 seconds. Even for someone raised in a fighting society, she's never been one for combat - especially the kind that means she has to watch her every movement, has to avoid letting her blind spots show, and especially has to avoid losing her cool, because one mistake and this entire thing is over.

_\-- "I bet you couldn't even last a minute against me without your ability." Thog had once commented, with a half-hearted laugh. It was intended as a lighthearted jab, one that's meant to be brushed off or returned with an equally lighthearted jab-- but, certain things escalate, because CC's love for a challenge is only second to her love for having the upper hand. And neither of those were good things, really.  
"I totally could! I'm not just a pretty face, you know. I can prove it."  
"..Prove it, huh?" She couldn't see it on his face, but in his tone was a hint of an idea.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, then. If you can last an entire minute against me in a spar without your ability, then -- I don't know, I'll do something for you. You get to pick the prize on this one."  
"...And if you're the one who wins?"  
"...Mmm. I'll get back to you on that one."  
"Fine. It's a deal, then! Don't be surprised when I win the first try, though."*_

50 seconds. She can tell what angle he's going for, because his strikes are in one direction - towards the wall. If she didn't wanna get downed, then she would back into the corner - bad idea, obviously. Only 10 seconds left. She would need to form some distance, and fast. Keeping her sights steady, hands would wrap around the bat attached to the belt on her waist- before reeling back, ready to inflict an intense blow...  
Before suddenly the bat would be forcefully grabbed by a gauntleted hand, and her body would be slammed against the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs and killing her breath (along with her ego, for about the 3rd time this week).

The third time this week. This would be her 10th attempt at finaly fulfilling this stupid bet - at first it was about the minor satisfaction, but after the 3rd loss it became more of an attempt to prove herself. Sure, there wouldn't be many situations where she'd be left without her ability, but... if she can't even last a moment against her own teammate, what did that say about her actual skill? And if she was in those situations?

She would be snapped out of her thoughts as a loud thud would ring out through the air, and she would look to the side to see the bright glow of an energy covered fist a couple inches away from her head.  
... A low sigh would leave her, and reluctant words would be spoken by Cici, as she would tilt her head upwards to her opponent - ..or, rather, the victor.  
"...55 seconds this time, I know. You can laugh, now."

The glow disappeared as his gauntlets dissipated, leaving the sight of a seemingly exhausted Thog in the dark. His chest would heave with a ragged breaths, too worn out to properly get his words together, before -  
"57, actually. Closer than last time." Even breathless, the snark would tint his words.  
"I'm gonna get it next try. Only 3 seconds off."  
"..Even if you do, and then what?"

A pause, as Cici would take a moment to think of a response… in this moment, would come to the realization how close the two were. After letting go of the bat a hot moment ago, his hands would be on either side of her, his larger form caging hers in.  
No matter how frequently they would have these moments, they always managed to get her off-balance. Over-thinking her words, carefully considering the consequences… Something she really hadn't done before meeting him, and she loathed it. Instead of thinking of the possibilities for what it could be, she took it as a challenge. When the feeling finally went away, is when she won.

An uneven breath would leave her, and hands would reach up to settle on his shoulders… Gently putting pressure to pull him downwards closer to her height.  
A thumb would absentmindedly trace his collarbone, as her head would tilt sideways in feigned curiosity.

"I don't know yet - what would you want me to pick as the 'reward'? Force you to do my bidding? Maybe even give you a taste of your own medicine in some regards?"

The 'I don't know' part would be the most truthful part of this. Throughout this entire thing, she hadn't even considered her prize - in reality, the only real thing she was chasing after in this pursuit would be the pride chipped away after several losses to the other.

..Of course, as the pressure would be placed, Thog would lean down just enough so his face would only a couple inches above and away from hers, unphased by the close proximity. One thing he knew about Cici, was that she was hard to read. Best described as fickle, as her interests and motives were changing constantly due to her strange nature. He hadn't intended getting this far with the bet they made, as he assumed that she wouldn't be interested in such things.  
But, he came to realize that her aversion to combat wasn't because of a lack of interest, it was because of a lack of skill. Or strength, maybe. So what was first a half-assed test of either of their strengths, had become something almost entertaining. He felt kind of bad, given that it was only a minute, but.. She seemed determined on the manner, and he didn't mind humoring her. He tended to do so on the rest of her antics.  
..Why? That would be debatable, really. He'd like to say it was out of a place of entertainment, because he found her shenanigans kind of funny, but there was always a lingering feeling of...genuine interest, perhaps. Maybe it was less of a place of seeking entertainment, and more of a place of genuinely liking the other crusader.  
He tried to push that thought into the back of his mind as frequently as he could, though. One thing they had in common, was that feelings weren't much of their specialities. She never spoke about how she felt, just let her body speak for her and never clarified what it truly meant.  
..Meanwhile, he…  
It's better if certain things stay locked up. Better for everyone, himself included, he thinks. Pulled down to reality by her words - crass, but spoken in a silky sweet tone.  
Compared the thought out response she had given, he just spoke what was on his mind at the exact moment.  
"Maybe, maybe not. But that wouldn't be much fun for you, huh?" His own hand would wander downwards, settling on her waist, giving a slight squeeze. She seems to cringe the slightest bit at the touch, although they've done this dozens of times before.  
Her body doesn't let on the same signals her voice does, as she takes on a confident tone while she seems to squirm the slightest bit.  
"Why wouldn't it be? I'm sure you'd look cute on your knees." As she says that risky statement, she lets her hand go from his collarbone down to the actual collar of his shirt, tugging him forward closer to her.. And the other hand going into dangerous territory - fingers slipping underneath his mask, pulling to reveal the lower half of his lips. Even when in the familiar expression of an unimpressed thin line, the secondary squeeze of his hands tells her that she's piqued his interest - or, at least, provoked him. Either works.

"..Mm," A monotone hum would leave him, and his free hand would do a similar thing - gently pushing up her mask, revealing pink lips quirked upwards into a confident smile - before finally reaching downwards and gently taking her chin between his fingers, tilting it up. "You'll see about that when you finally get your 60 seconds done, yeah?"  
As soon as she bothered to open her mouth to say a snarky remark, his lips would be pressed against hers - a gentle, almost romantic-like by the way he presses harder against her and the way he almost smiles into it, if not for their general relationship. Her eyes widen behind her mask, cheeks growing warm as she would subtly lean into it - clutching at his shoulders, the fabric scrunching up under her fists. Although the smallest bit flustered by the sudden action, she decides to make it escalate further than it should by attempting to rile him up further. Lightly nipping at his bottom lip, she would make a soft noise, needy and heated against his mouth.

This always started about the same whenever Thog initiated- gentle. Maybe it was an attempt to make sure she had an easy out every time something like this was started, or a way of making sure she doesn't get scared off within the first few seconds… She didn't know, really, and she didn't care. She didn't like gentleness, it felt like an attempt of...something. Mercy, maybe. Or self-restraint. Either way, it was something that bothered her to no end. Despite her looks, despite her personality, and especially despite her skills and strength, she wouldn't consider herself as fragile. Not some pretty porcelain doll that's going to break when treated with too little care, and she intended to prove that. Even if that meant pushing Thog over the edge every time they had their moments.  
Of course, it would always work. Hearing the muffled sound, his hands would stray from her waist straight to her hips, roughly grabbing and almost gripping hard enough to bruise - and what was first a gentle kiss turned into all tongue and teeth, a grunt being heard from the back of his throat as the pressure would increase. One hand goes even further down, taking her thigh and lifting it up so a leg half-heartedly wrapped around his waist, further opening her up.

All the while, all she could do is react. Her face growing even hotter at the change of pace, as the previously cool air would easily be useless in the exchange, heated kisses growing even warmer due to constant shifting bringing friction between the two bodies. Thoroughly overwhelmed for a moment, she would break away, a sticky pant leaving her as she took in the breath she needed. The male wouldn't let up that easily though, giving her the moment she needed by moving downwards - kisses being pressed up down her neck, growing more intense as he went on - searching for something. A sweet spot, maybe, as pecks turned into light marks being scattered across her skin, easily tinting pale skin.  
"N-Ngh--"  
Every move would draw some sort of silent reaction, until a light moan would be heard as nails would dig into his shoulder. The search would prove its results easy, as Thog would swiftly turn his focus to the small part that brought out such a noise - kissing, nipping, and soon enough biting.  
Cici's way past trying to keep her composure, but it's obvious she's trying not to be too noisy, as most of her sounds until now were suppressed to an extent - to her poor luck though, he wouldn't let her get away with that so easily. As he made quick work of her, her sounds would get steadily louder until a sharp yelp of his name would leave her after a particularly rough nip.  
"Ahn, Thog-" He seems to stop right after that, pausing to both catch his breath and enjoy the view… To Cici's displeasure, obviously, as she lets out a  
particularly pathetic-sounding whine as he stops.  
He chooses not to get the memo, and instead takes the time to let his hands stray under her skirt, getting a better hold on her - along with giving a small chuckle and comment.  
"Cute." 

"Sh-sh--" God, she can't even gather her words correctly, she's so flustered… "Oh, shut up, you can't be still acting surprised." Compared to the usual playful demeanor she puts on, this one is..snappish. Desperate, maybe.

"Not surprised," He notices this, and furthers the friction - rolling his hips up right against hers. Just as easily as he notices her tells, she notices something stiff pressed up against her thigh. "Just wanted to say. Not allowed to compliment you, now?"

"Hmph…Whatever." A pout would be on her lips, but she would easily put in a bit of effort towards pressing up against him as well. "That wasn't there last time I checked."

"You're free to go down and double ch--" Thog would suddenly go silent, entire body going stiff because of one thing - the previous quiet would be disturbed by something other than their voices. Slow and careful footsteps would echo from a distance, alarming the both of them rather easily. Cici would be still as well, quickly shoving down her own mask.

Soon enough, the footsteps would be accompanied by irritated grumbling, and a shadowy silhouette would be seen at the entrance of the fighting grounds they were in. Luckily enough, it was rather late - they couldn't tell the silhouettes identity by sight due to the darkness, and hopefully vice versa.

A bit too stunned to think, it would take Thog much longer to react than Cici - who swiftly shoved him off, ducking underneath one of his arms to stand on her own.. Smoothing down her clothing, and running a hand through her hair to fix it up a tad. Not much she would do about the hickeys other than adjust the collar of her jacket to cover up the marks… Leaving Thog frozen, only his back seen as he was still facing the wall.

"Hello? Is anyone there..?" Cici would ask, tone returning to the composed sugary tone she always carried, although a bit breathless.

Although, right after she would ask - she would squint, and suddenly something else would be seen in the silhouette's hand.

..A cigarette.

"...Oh, it's just you." A familiar voice would be heard, the cigarette and slight southern twang being a dead giveaway. "The gang noticed you two were missing and weren't at the fire, so they asked me to look for y--  
I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Cici and Thog both give very different responses.  
"Ye--"

"No…! No, not at all, Cowboy." She would take a step forward as to not seem suspicious, ignoring the slight wobble as she did so. "Ah, um - me and Thog just got done here. Late night spar, you know? Just for fun."

There's a pause, and she could practically feel the wary, disbelieving look given by Cowboy.  
"..You're not still trying to do that dumb bet you two made, right?"

Cici both wants to choke Cowboy out and sigh in relief, but she goes with it anyways. She fakes a disappointed sigh, adding it on to her voice. "You got me red-handed… Sorry, we'll be finishing up here in a moment - unless you want in on it, that is--"

"I'll pass." Cowboy swiftly cuts her off at the offer. He takes a drag of his cigarette, and gives one more glance in the darkness. "..Er, Thog alright there? He's got his back turned this entire time. Kind of looks like he's trying to crush a brick, too."

She gives a glance back at Thog, who seemed to actually be gripping the brick wall pretty harshly - barely keeping his cool, probably.

"..He's fine! Just..cutting his losses, haha. He owes me a big favor, now!" One perk of having a shady history, is that she grew up to be a spectacular liar.

"Oh.  
……"

There's uncomfortable silence, before Cici has to break it with a rushed, almost nervous response -  
"Haha, um, yeah - anyway, why don't you go back to the others? I think the big guy just needs to catch his breath for a second, I'm gonna wait for him."

"Alright, if you say so. Be back soon." Cowboy slowly turns, and walks away from the scene. Both of them wait until the footsteps fade out into silence, until speaking again.

Thog breaks the silence this time.  
"...So, you wanna get back to where we were, or?"

She ends up giving a slight, disbelieving laugh, along with a quick retort.. "Where are we even going to pick this up? Fuck me into the pavement, or something?"

"Was that not the original plan?"

"Mmn.." She taps her chin in fake-deep thought, before finally responding. "I think the fight's got me pretty tuckered out. A bed sounds more comfortable, and I think I need some rest."

"Wh-"

"You can take care of yourself, can't you?" This time, Cici doesn't give him time to respond, merely does one final once-over of her appearance and abruptly leaves with a sickeningly sweet 'Night, Thog~!'

..And, Thog, well.  
He just lets his forehead rest against the bricks with a resounding 'thunk!', and takes a moment to consider his life choices for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> that's unsatisfying huh


End file.
